Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M04
This mission begins at the entrance of the Chamber of Echoes. Move to Dante's right and up the stairs until you see where the floor is broken. Jump through and wall-jump to reach the side of the ramp with the blue door; enter it. Some demons are in this hallway but defeating them is optional. Go through the door at the end to reach the Living Statue Room. There will be a short cutscene sequence with the appearance of several Enigma demons. You can stay in front of the doorway (don't let the door grab you) and simply fire Ebony & Ivory at them until they die if you want to be safe. If you prefer to take things up close, run toward them and up the stairs, then perform Helm Breakers to knock them down. Several others will appear around the room as you kill the first few; take them out, then head through the door at the top of the room (you can't obtain the item inside the cage just yet). In this room, the damage wheel is used to activate the elevator, but with some Damed Chessmen sitting on top of the platform (don't worry, these chessmen are FAKE!), it's too heavy (keep this concept in mind...). Destroy them for red orbs, then activate the elevator and get on to be transported to the Incandescent Space. Here, the demons Hell Gluttony and Hell Sloth are introduced. Gluttonies telegraph their attack by taking a step back and drawing a breath before they fire a blast of sand; Sloths precede their scythe attacks with a screech before teleporting beside you and slashing. Defeat these, then jump onto the pipes that run over the bridge; then up again into the alcove for a Blue Orb Fragment. Go through the green door to return to an upper floor in the Chamber of Echoes. Go further up the ramps and through the yellow door to reach the Endless Infernum. That door and the one next to it will seal upon entry and the only path is to cross the bridge over the chasm. The bridge will collapse after a few moments, and you'll drop down into the Chamber of Sins. Depending on the difficulty mode, a variety of demons spawn in this small space: Easier difficulties have Hell Lusts, Sloths, and Wraths; tougher ones will have Abysses and Soul Eaters. Defeat them all to open a portal; taking it returns you to the Endless Infernum and breaks the seal on both doors. The large door leads to the Giantwalker Chamber, where the Gigapede boss awaits. First playthrough strategy: The Gigapede is vulnerable to Cerberus' ice attacks, but has a particular weak spot on its head. It flies through the map on several set routes; you can hop down onto it as it emerges from the holes in the walls and attack. Standing on its body for a few moments causes it to flip over in an attempt to knock you off, but standing on and attacking its head will cause it to shriek and fly around more quickly. It has several attacks: It can produce lightning bolts that move toward you but will not reach you if you are on an elevated platform; it can drop a lightning pulse that runs along the ground floor; and it can fire purple-pinkish orbs at you with remarkable accuracy. Only the orb attack is dangerous if you aren't on the ground, but it can be reflected with melee attacks to do surprising amounts of damage to the Gigapede. The Swordmaster style is ideal for this: alternating between Flicker and the first two hits of the Cerberus Combos works well, as well as Prop Shredder with Rebellion. Second playthrough strategy: With Level 3 Royal Guard style and the Spiral gun, this boss becomes an instant cakewalk. The floor of the map is roughly an L shape (with two of the wall holes on either end); stand on the narrow platform at the corner of the L. As the Gigapede emerges from either hole, fire the Spiral repeatedly at it (you can shorten the long cooldown animation by pressing Guard or by firing a different gun). The bullets will pierce each segment of the Gigapede, thereby dealing fantastic damage for a gun. As long as you're on the platform, the Gigapede's lightning attacks won't reach you, and when it uses the purple orb attack, simply execute Ultimate to absorb all of the hits. Just be careful not to let the recoil from the Spiral knock you off the platform. After you've defeated the Gigapede, collect the orbs it drops and run to the opposite end of the map. Go through the small door and take the Astronomical Board from the slot in the wall to complete this mission.